Memórias Bordadas
by LP Vany-chan
Summary: Um bordado por ter inúmeros significados. Qual será o significado do velho bordado da minha sala? Kagome POV


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Inu-Yasha não me pertencem. Apenas os exploro um poquinho XD

Esta fanfic foi feita para o desafio dos 140 temas do Fórum Mundo dos Fics. O meu tema era Bordado.

Espero que gostem - e que eu não tenha perdido a prática de escrever narrações. .Faz muito tempo que não escrevo fanfics... O.O

**MEMÓRIA BORDADA**

Nunca parei para pensar no porque de casa de gente velha ter tantos bordados. Sempre tem um enfeitando uma mesinha de visita, ou jogado negligentemente por cima de um velho sofá. Em casa de recém-casados não tem bordados; nem em quarto de criança, ou de adolescente. Só os velhos mesmo que gostam e admiram um bonito bordado. Vai ver que é porque só eles compreendem o significado de um bordado.

Alguém já parou para pensar no que realmente é um bordado? Um trabalho manual que requer muita paciência e destreza. Sim, essa é a resposta mais óbvia. Porém, não é apenas isso.

Alguém, uma pessoa – às vezes, até mesmo, desconhecida – dedicou segundos, minutos, horas e até mesmo dias para fazer este bordado – este sobre o qual estou sentada agora. Alguém deixou de ir ao clube, de ver seus amigos, de conhecer seu grande amor – sim, por que não? – só para fazer este bordado.

Um bordado carrega um pouco da pessoa que o fez. É como os livros, que sempre carregam a alma do autor impresso em cada página; ou como os filhos, que sempre lembram em alguma coisa os pais. Sempre há um pouco de carinho, tristeza, saudade em um bordado.

Sempre há.

Assim como sempre há, também, um pouco das pessoas que o usaram. Ah, quantas coisas este Bordado já não deve ter visto! Quantas histórias estão impressas nesse pedaço de pano velho.

Não me levem a mal quando digo que é velho. Segundo meu avô, chega a ser mais velho que ele. Aliás, fora meu avô, em primeiro lugar, que insistira em colocar este Bordado aqui, na sala de visitas. Lembro-me que tinha achado horrível, e expressei minha opinião verbalmente. Meu avô apenas sorriu.

-Pois foi em cima deste horrível bordado que dei o primeiro beijo em sua avó.

Bom, continuei achando o bordado horrível.

Mas hoje, pensando bem, não é nada horrível. Chega a ser fascinante.

Tempos depois, tomei conhecimento de que este Bordado também fora testemunha do amor de meus pais. Fora sobre este Bordado que meu avô flagrou meu pai fazendo, segundo ele, sem-vergonhices com minha mãe (descobri mais tarde que se tratava apenas de um beijo de língua). E o Bordado, pobrezinho, apanhou junto com papai – já que meu avô, furioso, apoderou-se de uma poderosa vassoura e pôs-se a dar vassouradas em meu pai e em tudo que estivesse por perto.

Mas não são apenas estórias de outros tempos que este bordado guarda. Minhas estórias também estão aqui, entrelaçadas nas linhas cuidadosamente bordadas.

Foi sobre este Bordado que chorei quando meu pai mudou-se de casa e tornou-se vizinho de São Pedro. Pode até parecer engraçado, mas foi esse o meio que minha mãe encontrou para me explicar porque o corpo de meu pai tinha sido colocado em um caixão, e porque ele não voltaria mais.

Também foi sobre esse bordado que briguei inúmeras vezes – e por inúmeros motivos - com meu irmão menor; e é sobre este bordado que meu gato deita todo final de tarde, com os olhinhos preguiçosamente fixos no alegre desenho feito de linhas entremeadas.

Dizem que este bordado que enfeita o sofá da minha sala – e, como já disse, sobre o qual me sento – foi feito pela minha bisavó, quando esta ainda era moça. Creio eu que fazia parte de seu enxoval. Naqueles tempos, era imprescindível uma moça ter seu enxoval. Afinal, o príncipe encantado poderia aparecer a qualquer momento, não é mesmo?

Mas príncipes encantados não se importam com Bordados. Na verdade, nem ligam. Ignoram sua existência, ignoram sua estória, e ignoram igualmente seu silencioso testemunho.

Penso nisso enquanto observo o meu próprio príncipe entrar pela sala fazendo barulho – como sempre faz – gritando algo sobre eu estar atrasada. Eu apenas sorrio. Ele faz uma cara esquisita e pára de gritar, grudando os olhos âmbar em mim, como se quisesse entender porque eu estava sorrindo tolamente.

E então, algo mágico aconteceu. Com a face levemente tingida em tons aquarelados de carmim, o meu príncipe senta-se ao meu lado, sobre o Bordado do sofá. Quase posso ouvir o doce suspirar do Bordado, como se estivesse ansioso por testemunhar mais uma estória.

O meu príncipe, indiferente à presença da singela testemunha, encara-me por alguns segundos – segundos nos quais admirei o Sol filtrando sua alegrinha luz nos descuidados cabelos brancos de meu príncipe. E quando julguei que ele nada falaria, ele falou.

-Senti sua falta.

O Vento entrou delicadamente pela janela, balançando sutilmente a cortina, o cabelo meu e dele, o Bordado. Eu apenas sorri, dizendo assim que também senti sua falta. Ele simplesmente fingiu ignorar meu sorriso, assim como fizera com o Bordado. E, fingindo também que aquele momento jamais existira, levantou-se, cruzou os braços, e reclamou que queria voltar logo.

Eu apenas concordei.

Não importa o quanto ele negue, aquele momento existiu, e agora está bordado na memória infinita das linhas deste Bordado.


End file.
